


【狼队】狼外婆与小红护目镜

by MOICHA



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 09:24:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17764142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MOICHA/pseuds/MOICHA





	【狼队】狼外婆与小红护目镜

【狼队】狼外婆与小红护目镜

 

小红护目镜戴着一副红石英制成的护目镜，他是个一板一眼的家伙，但是大家还都挺喜欢他。  
这一天，小红护目镜要穿过丛丛森林，去给他们的教授Charles送去点Hank做好的糕点。「快一点，」Reven这样对他说，「Eric可不是好说话的那一个。」小红护目镜试图纠正一下教授妹妹错误的名字发音，但是她很快伸手过来把他推到了门外。  
「再见，Scott。替我向他问个好。」蓝皮肤的姑娘隔着门说。  
「再见。」  
于是小红护目镜愉快的从学校后门的路走进了森林里，他顺着大路一直走啊走，没多久就看到了教授家房顶的烟囱里冒出来的烟。看来就是那里了，小红护目镜肯定的对自己说，我马上就要到了。  
然后他加快了步伐，一下子就跑到了教授的家门口。在三棵大橡树下，低处围着核桃树篱笆。小红护目镜站在门口确认了一下，然后走过去敲了敲门。  
「谁在外面？」  
「是小红护目镜。」教授的声音好像和之前的有点不太一样，应该是感冒了，不然也不会让我来给他送糕点，小红护目镜一边猜测一边回答，「我来给您送糕点了。」  
「进来吧。」  
然后小红护目镜就推开了没锁上的房门，他走进屋子里，看卧室的门虚掩着，连忙跑过去推开了它。  
「您还好吗，亲爱的教授？」他看到有个奇怪的男人站在那儿，长得比自己还高，身材比自己还壮，头发奇怪的翘起来，穿着白色的背心黑色的长裤。「你是谁？为什么在教授的房间里？教授在哪里？」小红护目镜疑惑的问道。  
「我是金刚狼，这是我家。」屋子里的男人不耐烦的回答道，「快把你的东西放下。」  
「那可不行，亲爱的金刚狼先生。」小红护目镜推了推他的护目镜，认真的回答道，「我的糕点是给教授准备的。」  
金刚狼瞪着他转了转眼珠，他觉得自己有点饿了，小红护目镜篮子里的糕点和他看起来都可以裹腹。于是他尽量放柔了自己的语气，让自己看起来和蔼可亲一点，「我就是你的教授呀。」他抽搐着嘴角说。  
小红护目镜警惕的上下扫视了他一遍，「可是您为什么看起来那么高？」  
「那是为了更好的看清楚你啊。」  
「可是为什么您看起来那么壮？」  
「那是为了更好的压住你啊。」  
「可是为什么您的发型看起来那么奇怪？」  
「那是因为老子就是只狼啊。」  
金刚狼终于不耐烦了起来，他冲过去给了小红护目镜一脚把他绊倒在地，然后一把揽住他的腰把他压在了自己的床上。  
「啊哈。现在你不得不交出你的糕点了吧。」金刚狼得意洋洋的俯视着他。  
「为什么？」小红护目镜躺在那儿疑惑的问道，「您还没有说服我呢。」  
金刚狼沉默了几秒钟，他觉得普通的办法似乎对这个脑袋一根筋只按教条办事的家伙没什么效果，于是他龇了龇牙，做出了一脸凶神恶煞的恶狼样子用来威胁他。但是小红护目镜只是伸手扶了扶他刚才因为动作过大而险些滑下鼻梁的护目镜。  
「您压到我了，亲爱的金刚狼先生。」他友善的提醒道，「不得不说，您的床硬邦邦的，还藏了奇怪的棍子。」  
金刚狼的脸色又黑了一点，他不得不移动了一下身体好让自己不那么重的压着他的食物。他还需要几分钟来平复想把小红护目镜按在那里揍一顿的心情。但是小红护目镜没有读心的能力，他只能躺在那关心的盯着金刚狼瞬息万变的表情。他看起来心情非常不好。他暗自捉摸着，我能帮他什么呢。之前朋友是怎么做的来着？  
于是小红护目镜一边思考着曾经一边把没被金刚狼压住的那只手贴在了对方的额头上，「呼呼痛痛飞飞。」一时间，空气都凝固了。  
FUCK！！！金刚狼在心里大骂，他现在不止想把小红护目镜揍一顿了。「我改变主意了。」他尽量使自己的表情看起来冷静无比，「我要吃了你。」  
这句话让小红护目镜看起来也不怎么开心了，「您不能那么做。」他义正辞严的反驳道，「您不能因为自己心情不好就迁怒到别人的身上。这不正确，也不公平。」  
「闭嘴！」金刚狼生气的把拳头砸在了小红护目镜的脑袋旁边。而小红护目镜冷静的拨开了他的手掌，「您应该说请！」  
「啊哈，我才不要说 请 呢。快点闭上你的嘴，不然我就找东西堵上它！」金刚狼为自己的终于重点明确的威胁而高兴不已。  
「这不可能。上天赋予了我说话的权利，我就要彻彻底底的使用它。」小红护目镜老神在在的扬了扬下巴，这让他的表情看起来有点严肃认真了，似乎是对自己的权利非常重视的样子。但是金刚狼打断了他。他快速的把自己的脑袋凑过来堵住了小红护目镜的嘴，让他一个字儿都说不出来了。  
「……您不能这样做。」分开的时候小红护目镜扶了下他的护目镜，他舔了舔自己的嘴唇，觉得终于找回了说话时候的轻松感，「您把我的糕点都压坏了。」他从斗篷下面把装糕点的篮子拿了出来，盖着餐布的糕点们被压得歪歪斜斜，碎的乱七八糟的，奶油都蹭到了小红护目镜的胳膊上。小红护目镜把顶端被压坏的草莓摘了下来，他现在的心情有点不太好了，教授给他的任务被他完成的不成样子，而他还在不认识的屋子里和头狼纠缠的没完没了。  
「……我得走了，亲爱的金刚狼先生。」他躺在金刚狼的身下拽了拽自己的斗篷，有点懊恼的说着。金刚狼正死死盯着他指间的那颗草莓，然后他旁若无人的把头凑过去，一口就把那颗水果叼走了。  
「哦好吧，您还是吃了我的糕点。」他沮丧的说，「但愿您喜欢它的味道……您能放开我的手吗？」金刚狼置若罔闻的舔着他指尖沾到的那点奶油，他看起来饿的不行，正在把小红护目镜的手臂往上提，好让自己可以碰到他胳膊上沾到的那些甜食。  
「没门。」金刚狼在他的脸颊旁边发出冷哼，「这点东西可填不饱我。我要把你整个吃了。」  
「您为什么要执着于把我吃了呢。」小红护目镜劝慰道，「实际上，我可没有多少肉。」  
「没错，slim。」金刚狼摸着他的胸口一点都不满意的说，「你一定没好好的吃东西，我一只手就能把你抱起来。」他在小红护目镜进行赞同前打断了他，「但是我不介意，我一定要把你吃了。」  
「唉好吧。」小红护目镜把自己摊平在了床上，「谁让您是狼呢。」

于是金刚狼高高兴兴从头到脚的把小红护目镜吃了个遍。这实在太累人了，他摸着自己的肚皮心满意足的靠在了床上，还随手抽出来了根雪茄点上。被他吃干抹净的小红护目镜睡在他的旁边。……哦，也许我们不该用睡这个单词。  
金刚狼凑过去舔了舔小红护目镜脸颊上沾到的果酱，这个行为立刻就把浅眠中的男人吵醒了。  
「晚安。亲爱的金刚狼先生。」他闭紧眼睛哑着嗓子小声说，他的护目镜在一开始就被金刚狼摘下来丢到了一边。  
「晚安……」金刚狼得意的勾着嘴角，他还想再说点什么，但是急促的敲门声打断了他。  
「谁在外面？！」  
「是我啊，小红帽。」拼命敲门的家伙捏着嗓子回答。  
「鬼扯，Scott正在我旁边躺着呢！」金刚狼毫不留情的拆穿了门外那个家伙的谎言。  
「想不到你居然还有点头脑。」站在门外的剑齿虎亮出了他的爪子，「没错，我就是你亲爱的哥哥，维护正义的猎人。快把小红护目镜交出来。」  
「想都别想，那是我的食物。」金刚狼快速的拒绝了剑齿虎，他噌的一下从床上蹦了起来，像支离弦的箭一样冲出了卧室，噼里啪啦的和他的哥哥战在了一起。小红护目镜被他们打斗的声音吵得睡不着，他不耐烦的翻来覆去了几个回合，终于忍不住伸手把放在床头的护目镜带回了眼睛上。  
「趴下，Logan。」金刚狼连忙屈膝低头，红色的粒子光束从他的身后迸射过来，一下子就把剑齿虎推出去了好远，咚的一声撞在了树上。砍了一半的树拦腰折断，倒在了剑齿虎的脑袋上。  
「现在让我们瞧瞧谁才是代表正义的那一个。」小红护目镜叉着腰站在门口，对着倒在地上的剑齿虎抬了抬下巴。从地上爬起来的金刚狼赶快向他的方向跑过来，但是另一束红色的光束射在他的脚尖前，停止了他的动作。  
「您站在那儿别动，亲爱的金刚狼先生。」小红护目镜扶了扶他的护目镜，一脸严肃的说，「现在我得去您的床上找找那根棍子，那玩意儿害得我一直没办法去给教授送糕点。」  
然后他转身往卧室里走过去，站在外面的金刚狼在自己的腰上摸了摸，重新点燃了一根雪茄。

 

Fin-


End file.
